


Stay

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [98]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Stay

Tonight was your last night with Michael before he left for his tour. You knew for a while that this day was coming, but now that it was here, you wished it wasn’t. These past few weeks with him had been great. He had moved in, and you had began to really feel like a normal couple. Sleeping in the same bed, eating breakfast together, and just being near each other. Every day you would wake up and see his messy hair, and he’d always wake up a few minutes after you. You’d go to the kitchen and make some coffee while he made toast, and then you’d swap and he’d get his coffee ready while you put jam on your toast. It was a simple morning tradition, but nothing made you happier. After that you both would sit at the coffee table and eat your breakfast with sleepy grins on your faces. Nobody would really talk, you just liked seeing each other. Those days were over for now though. It was nine at night, and he left at seven in the morning. Less than twelve hours left together. You hadn’t noticed you were staring off into space while thinking until Michael held your hand. 

“You okay babe?” 

You said weakly, “Yeah, of course, just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Just going to miss you is all.”

Michael ran his thumb across your hand, “I’m going to miss you too.”

You both got into bed and figured you would go to sleep since Michael’s flight was early. The second your head hit the pillow, you couldn’t help but cry. Michael was spooning you, but when he heard you sniffle he sat up. “Y/n, what’s wrong?” You shook your head no, and then covered your face with your hands. “Y/n, please.” How were you supposed to tell him that you wanted him to stay? He had a tour to go on, but things were always so hard when he was gone. You fought more than usual, and sometimes you would go days without talking because you were both busy. 

“I just want tonight to last a little longer.”

Michael laid back down and sighed, “Me too, just a couple more weeks would be nice.”

You spoke quietly between muffled sobs, “Whenever I thought of the sunrise, I thought of just another day with you, but now it just means that you’re leaving.”

“I’ve never been a morning person, but this just makes it seem worse.”

“Let’s just go to bed before I cry more.”

Michael got out of bed and started getting dressed, “No, there is no way that we are going to spend our last ten hours together asleep. I can sleep on the plane.”

“What’re we going to do this late that isn’t clubbing?”

He tossed your jeans and his sweatshirt at you, “We’re going to do everything we’d want to do while I’m gone.”

You jumped out of bed and chased after him as he ran down the hall to the garage. You both got into the truck and Michael drove a few blocks away to Wal-mart. Michael grabbed your hand as you got out of the truck and you both booked it into the store. He grabbed a shopping cart, picked you up, and put you in, “on your mark, get set, GO!” He ran down the aisles and he’d grab what he wanted and you would lean out of the cart and grab what you wanted. There were a dozen movies, boxes of chocolate, flowers, a stuffed bunny, basket, colored eggs filled with confetti, balloons, a cake, candles, and hair dye. When you were done getting everything you needed from the store, you drove back home and started all your celebrations.

First up was Valentine’s Day, Michael pulled out a bouquet of flowers and you handed him a box of chocolates. “Happy Valentine’s Day babe!” You both fed each other a chocolate and cuddled for a few minutes before moving onto your next task. Next up was St.Patrick’s Day. You and Michael pinched each other for about a half hour and then when the pain was enough, you both decided to stop. You took out a basket filled with the confetti eggs and Michael handed you the stuffed bunny. You smashed one of the eggs over his head so that the confetti covered his head, “Happy Easter!” Then you started your two year anniversary celebration. Michael washed the confetti out of his hair quickly and handed you the hair dye, “you always said that you wanted to see what having matching hair would be like, so happy anniversary!” You both made sure to cover your hair completely and while you waited for the dye to set, you moved onto the next event. You grabbed a camera and Michael put out the cake with candles and balloons. He took a picture of you, hair dye and all, blowing out the candles while he sang happy birthday. You both ate your cake and when you were done it was time to wash the dye out. You saved some time there by showering together - but what happens in the shower stays in the shower. 

When you both got out it was time to do your weekly random movie night, but you only had about an hour and a half. So, you played the first five minutes of the movie, and the last five minutes. 

“So Queen Latifah got her own beauty shop, great!”

“I don’t understand, so Aquamarine and those girls became life long friends?”

“I saw no fiddlers on the roof in that movie.”

“Any movie with Morgan Freeman is a good movie.”

“I didn’t even know Tyra Banks was an actress.”

“YES, WILL SMITH. FUCK YES.”

By the time the two of you were done “watching” your movies, it was almost five in the morning, and the car would be there to pick Michael up at 5:30. Your last half hour together, and you were out of things to do. You leaned against Michael, unsure of how to deal with the fact that he was leaving again. “Still not excited for the sunrise.” Michael didn’t say anything, he just stood up and lead you out to the backyard. He grabbed the ladder from the side of the house and set it up against the roof. “Climb up.” You did as he said and climbed up onto the roof, and he followed you. The two of you sat at the top and he held your hand, “Let’s make this a sunrise to remember.” You watched tiredly as the sun rose in front of you and Michael. It didn’t take long, for it to come over the mountains. 

You looked at the beauty in front of you, and then back at the sunrise, “Good morning Michael.”

He took a deep breath and squeezed your hand, “Good morning y/n.”


End file.
